


Power

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Predator [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria





	

I was given orders to slit your throat, Reek, but do you know why I spared you?

You fell under my influence and the power I held over you showed an example to those around me.

They saw that I was a man to be feared.

My father even remains silent when he sees you.

His voice may be strong when speaking but he has lost the fire in his eyes.

His lips quiver after every command given to me and I enjoy seeing him since I broke you.

Small prince now a meer animal ready to be slaughtered on the whim of a young lord on the rise.

Oh and I will slice your throat wide when the time comes. 

When my prized cow has lost his value.

And you will thank me as you bleed out.


End file.
